La Magie Qui Nous Unit
by Yunoki
Summary: [Prompt] L'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard est construite depuis quelques années maintenant et tout est au beau fixe entre les fondateurs. Mais au fond de lui, Salazar le sait, ils ne seront pas unit jusqu'au bout.


_**Note**_

 _Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un texte provenant du "Challenge de Yunoki" sur la page que je co-gère : Les Prompts de Poudlard._

 _J'espère que ce petit One Shot vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki_

* * *

 **Auteur :** Yunoki

 **Personnages :** Les Fondateurs de Poudlard

 **Contexte :** L'école est construite et les quatre fondateurs vivent en harmonie jusqu'à ce que...

 **Mots à Placer :** _« Je crois qu'il réfléchit avec ses pieds plutôt qu'avec son cerveau », « Va-t'en et ne reviens jamais ! »_

* * *

 **La Magie Qui Nous Unit**

 _ **« – Va-t'en, et ne reviens jamais ! »**_

Salazar se réveilla en sursaut alors que la dernière phrase de son rêve résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il le sait, ses rêves n'étaient jamais anodins. Pour autant, celui qui avait donné le nom de Serpentard à sa maison était inquiet. Depuis la création et la mise sur pied de la toute jeune Poudlard, sa relation avec les autres fondateurs avait changé. La création de sa chambre « secrète » avait fait hurler les trois autres, particulièrement Godric qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil qu'un basilic encore non éclos soit sous l'école alors que son but était simplement de protéger l'école.

Il secoua élégamment la tête pour se changer les idées, ses longs cheveux ébène glissant de ses épaules pour se perdre jusqu'à son ventre blanc. Le puissant sorcier soupira et daigna sortir de son lit, regrettant immédiatement son geste lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent les pierres froides du cachot. Son regard bleu électrique se perdit un instant sur la fenêtre creusée dans le mur qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le Lac Noir, qui portait bien mal son nom. Il était vrai qu'au-dessus de l'étendue d'eau, cette dernière paraissait d'un noir encre, mais, du dessous tout était illuminé par le soleil et les quelques créatures luminescentes qui y habitaient, donnant une couleur d'un vert délavé apaisant.

Le fondateur s'arracha à la splendide vision, hochant la tête vers une des horribles sirènes avant de s'habiller de sa robe de sorcier d'un beau vert émeraude et passa un moment à soigner le reste de son apparence. Il finit par mettre le collier gravé à son nom autour de son cou avant de se trouver présentable pour le petit-déjeuner.

Après avoir usé de quelques passages secrets, l'un des plus puissants sorciers actuels se retrouva dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à la table qu'il partageait avec les autres. Rowena était à ses côtés, tout simplement magnifique dans sa robe bleu roi assorti à son diadème qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Elle avait l'air d'une reine de glace, particulièrement parce que Serdaigle n'était pas du matin. À l'extrémité de la table siégeait Godric Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur, jovial dès le matin, il accordait un sourire et un geste de la main à chaque nouvel élève qui entrait, ses boucles blondes tressautant à chaque fois. Et entre eux deux était installée Helga, dans une robe moutarde qui n'aurait pu aller à personne d'autre tant la couleur la seyait. Elle souriait doucement à tous les élèves sans distinction et ils le lui rendaient avec un plaisir évident, la brune était sans conteste la professeur et directrice préférée des sorciers en apprentissage.

Bientôt il fut l'heure pour tous de se rendre en cours, et comme il n'y avait pas encore tant d'élèves à qui apprendre toutes les classes étaient ensemble. Cela avait été un véritable casse-tête au début de faire cours pour plusieurs niveaux en même temps, mais ils avaient fini par trouver une solution : mélanger les maisons. Helga qui était la plus patiente s'occupait des premières et deuxièmes années, puis Godric qui s'occupait des troisièmes et quatrièmes années, venait ensuite Rowena avec les cinquièmes et sixièmes années qui, leur premier semestre terminé, rejoignait Salazard qui se chargeait principalement des septièmes années.

L'harmonie régnait entre les maisons et même si les fondateurs avaient un différent, cela fut finalement mis de côté après de grands cris et tours de bras. Les plus virulents avaient évidemment été Godric et Salazar. Ce dernier se fichait de perdre de sa superbe en face de son ami et rival lorsqu'ils se disputaient, ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement. Et cette fois-ci le fondateur rouge et or avait proposé une idée qui révulsait son ami par la peur. Ulcéré il s'était plaint à Rowena et la blonde avait bien ri à sa harangue pleine d'agacement :

 _ **« – Je crois qu'il réfléchit avec ses pieds plutôt qu'avec son cerveau !**_

Puis il avait soupiré et s'était avachie dans un fauteuil toute sa colère retombée comme un soufflet.

– Ne lui en veut pas trop, lui avait-elle dit rassurante. Tu sais bien qu'il a une manière particulière de voir les choses. Godric est un peu trop idéaliste, mais cela fait de lui qui il est, d'autant que tu arrives à lui faire entendre raison la plupart du temps.

– Malheureusement pour cette fois, je pense qu'il est ridiculement obstiné et qu'il ne lâchera rien. Pourtant, Sir Gryffondor devrait comprendre le danger de nous lier magiquement à Poudlard. Dire que vous avez fait un scandale pour ma chambre...

– Un point pour toi, lui accorda son amie.

– Sérieusement Rowena. Nous allons dépendre les uns des autres magiquement, Poudlard également. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous ?, demanda Salazar très inquiet. Et même sans cela, nous ne savons rien des conséquences de cette nouvelle magie que Godric invente au fur et à mesure. »

Le Serpentard ne savait pas s'il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, mais une chose était certaine, il avait eu raison d'avoir peur. Le sort que Gryffondor avait créé était à usage unique et il n'avait laissé aucune information afin qu'il ne soit pas reproduit, comme s'il savait que ça ne serait pas sans conséquence. Les fondateurs restèrent trois jours dans une sorte de coma qu'aucun sortilège n'avait pu briser, d'ailleurs mal en pris ceux qui avaient tenté de faire de la magie à leurs côtés. Poudlard elle, s'était éveillée et les escaliers avaient commencé à bouger, une salle mystérieuse qui allait et venait comme bon lui semblait était apparue au septième étage et de nouveaux passages secrets s'étaient creusés dans les murs. Non seulement l'école vivait, mais elle protégeait ses « parents » en utilisant ses murs et tout ce qui la composait d'une autre magie que celle qu'ils partageaient désormais.

Lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent, Poudlard s'adoucit immédiatement, la magie des quatre sorciers et sorcières s'activant au même moment. Ils se sentaient différents. Puissants et vivant comme ils ne se l'étaient jamais senti auparavant et pouvaient même ressentir le château comme s'il était une extension d'eux-mêmes.

Au final Salazar s'en voulut d'avoir douté de son ami qui accepta ses excuses bon gré, mal gré. Ils ne pouvaient plus se mentir maintenant et le serpent comprit qu'il n'était pas vraiment excusé, que le fossé continuait de se creuser.

Il était paradoxal de voir que ce sort qui était censé les rendre inséparables avait finalement créé une brèche entre eux. Alors le soir du vingt et un décembre Serpentard prit une décision. Il empaqueta toutes ses affaires et les envoya dans l'ancien manoir de sa famille, il fit éclore le basilic pour protéger l'école comme il l'avait promis et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Seule une lettre fut trouvée dans ses appartements, dans cette dernière il expliquait préférer s'exiler loin de ce château qui était devenu leur maison plutôt que de finir par tenir l'école avec de mauvaises relations entre eux.

Les trois restants lui en voulurent beaucoup et ce ressentiment provoqua une fission au sein des élèves, la rivalité entre maisons commençait à peine...

Cependant Poudlard continua de vivre, rayonnant à travers ce qu'on appellerait bien plus tard, l'Europe, comme la meilleure école de sorcellerie de tous les temps. Ce fut de nombreuses années après que l'un des quatre fondateurs s'éteignit de vieillesse, les autres le rejoignant dans le repos éternel peu d'années après.

À la mort du dernier d'entre eux, Poudlard cessa de fonctionner pendant une journée entière avant que la magie de ceux qui l'avaient bâtie ne la fasse vivre tant que la magie parcourrait le monde.

 **Fin**


End file.
